


Watch You Sleep

by Ukrainian_Mushroom



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hollywood Arts, M/M, No Smut, literally just fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainian_Mushroom/pseuds/Ukrainian_Mushroom
Summary: A cute story about Robbie falling in love with Beck. Based on the song watch you sleep by girl in red.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro
Kudos: 21





	Watch You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this ship and there aren’t a lot of fics about them, so i wanted to contribute. enjoy this fluffy mess :)

I slowly got up from where I was resting. I looked over at Beck, who was still asleep. 

I heard the soft ring of his mom’s wind chimes. I looked towards the window, and was met with a breeze blowing towards me. I tried to block most of the wind with my body, as to not wake Beck up. 

He looked so pretty when he slept. I wish I could watch him forever. I wanted to hold his hand, I wanted to to cuddle him, I wanted to call him mine, but I knew these things would never happen. He would never like me.

He shifted to his side and I noticed a cut on his eyebrow. Has he always had that? I would have to ask him when he woke up.

His phone went off. I know it’s wrong to snoop, but I couldn’t help myself. His wallpaper was a picture that I remember taking. It was a photo of him holding rex, my ventriloquist dummy. I smiled. He looked so happy in that moment.

He had 2 missed calls. One from Jade and one from Andre. I placed his phone back down carefully, and lay down, facing him. He subconsciously pulled me closer to him, to the point where our bodies were touching.

I played with his hair, trying not to pull it. Unfortunately, I did end up pulling it. His eyes slowly awakened. Oh god. He definitely noticed how close we are. I braced myself for the worst. He stretched his arms out, and wrapped them back around me.

”morning,” I softly spoke, hoping he couldn’t see the obvious blush scattered in my cheeks.

“hey,” he replied, blinking heavily

“did you sleep well?” I asked.

”yep,” he answered.

I decided to use every ounce of confidence I had and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“that’s good,” I smiled.

”c’mon Robbie. Give me a real kiss,” he said

My eyes widened. I looked at him for a moment, before doing what I thought I would never be doing. 

I kissed Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> aww, how cute! I hope you enjoyed reading ✨


End file.
